Your Hetalia Boyfriend
by Ookami Hemi
Summary: Just some one-shots
1. Francis Bonnefoy

Ps: Dont kill me i use Google translate

* * *

The fellow students at Hetalia Academy often found themselves asking the same question all the time; how could a sweat girl like you deal with the flirtatious French man. While most students at the Academy couldn't get passed Francis's flirtatious side you tried to overlook it. **Was one faulting in his personally really the reason to throw a perfectly good boyfriend away?**

"Ah, amor you look as lovely as ever." The French man purred. Your eyes settled on your senior boyfriend, you wondered why he was interested in a freshman like you. Why would he want to date a freshman he was eighteen while you were just sixteen.

It would be the last Halloween Party that your boyfriend would be attending. "Why is this thing so tight!" you wined, it was his idea to have you dressed up like they would in the 1800s in France-you could understand he was French but why was he so obsessed with country?

"That was the fashion back then, amor." The medium length blond haired, slight stumble, blue eyed man extended his hand out and smiled "Girls must have liked to pass out during then…" you grumbled as he finished curling your hair-_he could cook, a romantic, and he could style hair_. What couldn't he do?

"You look beautiful (y/n)." he smiled turning off the curling iron. His eyes narrowed as his hand cupped one side of his face. _What you didn't know was that he was scared of losing you_. You were aware that some girl broke your boyfriend's heart however you didn't know just how much the damage was.

"So why are you dressed as a bar tender?" you asked grabbing his arm for support "I, amor, am dressed as your humble butler…so where did you find that dress?" he asked looking at the blue fabric. "Oh it belonged to my great-great-great-great-great." You took a gasp of air and the French man chuckled "grandmother's sister or something like that it's over 100 years old. I asked my mom if I could borrow it for tonight."

"Something like that should be in a museum. It's in such perfect condition." You added. Normally Francis would be ringing your door bell to pick you up for any other dance but this one he wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

"You two kids better not be up to anything! I don't wanna be a grandmother at 35!" you mother called from downstairs "You don't need to worry mrs (l/n) I wouldn't lay a hand on (y/n) until she's of legal age." He called down.

"…and when's legal age for you?" she asked walking up the stairs she stopped for a moment "Oh, darling…you look just like her." She sighed. "Look like who?" you asked cocking an eyebrow, your mother walked over to a picture that was always over.

She pulled down the cover reviling a woman around your age with long black almost brown locks circled just like yours and pinned up in the back. She wore the same Victorian style dress that looked from the 18th or 19th century. It was almost scary, you had the same faces, eyes, body shape, hair-everything. Beside her was a man that looked just like your boyfriend only a little older.

"Her name was Elizabeth and she married a young solider named Leon Bonnefoy. However...Elizabeth was unable to have children with Leon because the poor fellow passed away from an outbreak that France's history kept covered sadly she did too." Your mother's fingers traced along the paper, her eyes softened.

"Well…my parents said I look a lot like this one man in my family." Francis mumbled he could see how unnerving this was for you. "Mrs. (y/n) I think (y/n) and I should get going before we're late." France said pulling you towards the stairs.

Just like the gentleman he was he helped you down each step. In the car you both were rather quite "S0-so because the never had children I guess we're not related." You asked. "Amor, they married so long ago that even if they had children we could still date and it'll be fine." He said opening a bottle of his favorite soft drink.

He took a drink keeping one eye open, he moved his free arm around you and drew you closer to him. "You are much more beautiful (y/n) because you are _l'amour de ma vie_." He kissed the corner of your mouth.

"Huh…you know I don't understand French Francis." You pouted he chuckled "You are the love of my life." He answered as the car stopped. Your friend looked back somewhat disgusted and amused at the same time.

"Listen here Frenchy do anything to my cute little (y/n) and you'll find something really to be scared about."

"Now, now." Antonio laughed. The French man pouted "Why does everyone assume I'm going to ravage her?" he asked puffing out his cheeks slightly. Your friend turned back around as the car started moving.

"You give off that feeling!" she answered crossing her arms. Your boyfriend narrowed his eyes. Finally you arrived at the party. Francis stepped out of the car and gently pulled you out. "This is bad…" you sighed.

"Hmm…what's wrong amor?" he asked shutting the car door. "The night just started and I'm already tired." You pouted. Francis laughed and linked arms with yours as you waited for Antonio and his date.

He leant over and kissed your face "Let's make this a night to remember."

-Three years later-

The tall French man smiled as he held up the camera "C'mon babe smile for me." Antonio pouted. You bid your farewell to your teachers and walked over quickly to your fiancée who had flowers in hand.

You're mother wasn't happy when she found out that you and Francis had sex and he was the one who admit it asking if he could marry you and take responsibility for it. Little did you know that your boyfriend actually came from a rather rich family in France and his parents were opened the idea of their son marrying an outsider.

"Thank you Francis." You said as he wrapped his arms around you and kissed your lips. "You are very welcome, amor." You watched as your friend hit Antonio with her scroll when he picked her up and spawn her around.

"Amor, I have a gift for you." you looked at him confused, Francis took something out of his pocket "It belonged to my mother, her mother, and so on." He smiled slipping the ring in your engagement finger.

"And now it belongs to you."

"TONI PUT ME DOWN!" your friend yelled as her boyfriend laughed. Neither you or Francis could resisted laughing along with him.


	2. Pirate Arthur Kirkland (Kinda)

Ps: Dont kill me i use Google translate

Typically your boyfriend wasn't this. This wasn't **your **Arthur and as your eyes fixated on your boyfriend slow dancing with another girl you couldn't want to hit him over the head with something blunt and sharp. The messy, short blond haired lime-greened eyed man wouldn't normally even look at another girl-he was always focused on you.

At Hetalia Academy he was the Present of the Junior class and you were his cute sophomore girlfriend. Arthur would ask you to all the dances, and this time it was the Halloween Dance. You suggested he go as a pirate-_big mistake _because the moment those clothes went on your boyfriend's lovable faithful attitude flew out the window and the strange was he wasn't the only one.

"I know…Gilbert is a flirt how normally he's trying to get me to dance!" Your friend growled. You glanced over at your two friends "Yeah…Toni is acting strange as well he and Arthur keep butting heads. **_AH NO TONI_**!"

"At least your boyfriend recognizes you." you and your other friend mumbled as she walked off to get her lovable Spanish man out of trouble "Argh, lassie what's with the glaring." Arthur walked over your eyes narrowed on the taller man leaning on the wall as a girl walked over with him giggling "Oh Arthur I had no idea how much fun you can be." She giggled.

"Hey get your hands off my boyfriend bitch!" you sneered as the two girls held you back. Arthur raised an eyebrow "Wait a second you say you wanna be my woman, ehh?" he snickered.

"…You are an idiot Kirkland." Antonio sighed wrapping his arm around his girlfriend "There you are babe! Did you miss the awesome me? Remind the awesome me to never wear that crap." Gilbert sighed throwing his custom in the trash.

"you're back to normal!" She gasped. Slowly Antonio and his girlfriend back slowly away as you and Arthur butted heads. "what do you mean by your woman?! Ehh, I'm not someone's possession."

"You have quite a tongue on you lassie." You looked at him confused "I'd like to see it working on something else other than talking." He licked his lips. "…He's screwed." Gilbert mumbled.

You reached up trying to take that damn hat away "Argh, what are you doing winch-uff." His eyes widen as you rammed in his reign and snatched the hat away and danced in victory. He knelt over biting his lip.

"(y/n) why the blood hell would you do that?!" he shouted looking up you sighed in relief "thank goddess you're back to normal." He fell to the floor "god, bloody woman hits hard." He whimpered his eyes widen and he stood up "No love don't put on the hat!"

But it was too late "Don't you mean Caption (l/n), boy?" you asked titling your head to the side. Everyone looked worried for a moment before you giggled "Just joking, consider this you're punishment for slow dancing with someone other than me."

"Wait what his punishment." Antonio asked Arthur's eyes widen "N-no anything but that!" he gasped. You grabbed him the collar of his jacket "I'll see you guys later."

Arthur landed face down on his pillow huffing "No more please." He groaned as you ran your fingers down his back "hey…how do you think it'll be with that other ego of yours?" you asked Arthur looked up at you like you were insane.

You put his hat back on and his eyes narrowed. "Well, well, well if it isn't you lassie."

-Extended ending-

"I don't understand it you're hat fell off." You said as Arthur wrapped his arm around you "I-I'm sorry if I." your boyfriend was back to normal you turned around "No I think you should act like that more often, it keeps things more interesting." Arthur blushed and nuzzled his face into your neck.

"I-I guess…time to time." He mumbled.


	3. Pirate Antonio Fernández Carriedo(Kinda)

You didn't care if he wasn't rich or if he was poor because you loved Antonio no matter what. Your (e/c) orbs fell on a man with somewhat curly brown hair, green eyes, and lightly tanned skin in a pirate outfit.

You really didn't mind that his personally changed the moment he put that pirate hat on. Your face flushed red as the Spaniard put a red rose in your hair and smiled "There isn't that better, mi amor?" he asked holding out his arm.

"T-Thank you Toni." You said smiling he laughed and kissed your face. You really didn't think that Antonio was that different-until he saw Arthur with his girlfriend who looked like she was about to murder him if he danced with another girl again. You were child hood friends with her and well…she could be different.

You stuck rather close to Antonio after all dressed like this your boyfriend was an even more handsome man. You slightly yawned and your pirate quickly noticed "Is something wrong, lassie?" he asked-he had given you the rose before he put that hat on.

"I'm just a little tired, Toni." He titled his head as if studying you and wondering why you keep calling him Toni instead of Caption like the rest of his crew. Already he could see you dozing off and even thought he was a pirate he was also a gentleman unlike that Arthur Kirkland who only acted like a gentleman when he wanted someone's ass.

"We can head home if you want." He had gathered that much together that you both lived together due to the ring that was on both of your hands. Perhaps you were his lovely wife in the future or perhaps you were just his special girl that he made some type of promise too.

Even the loud booming music didn't help you stay awake that well. One of your friends, if he were correctly she was currently dating Francis walked over "Aw poor baby, she's just so tired." She smiled brushing some hair of your face.

He took off his hat for some reason and smiled "Hey mi amor lets' go to bed you can barely keep your eyes open." He said putting his hat on your head. All you did was give him a nod he smiled and picked you up so that you could go ahead and start resting.

"Hmmm I don't think I should wear that hat anymore. I can't have my cute little (y/n) exposed to that." He sighed sitting in the car, the limo driver began to drive. _There was a lot he hadn't told you, he was from a rather good family that became angry with him and kicked him out for a while. _

You snuggled closer to him slowly Antonio titled your face towards him and kissed you. Perhaps one day he'll tell you everything for now he was just your Toni and he liked it that way.


	4. Kiku Honda

**He was a shy quiet hard working man who really wasn't into parities** which is why you were surprised when your boyfriend of three years asked you to go to the Halloween party with him at Hetalia Academy.

Your boyfriend was a short, slim man with black hair and dark brown colored eyes. You just figured he'd be wearing some military uniform but no…your Kiku was dressed up in what appeared to be Japanese shrine clothing with a pair of fox ears and tail. You knew that he agreed on a kitsune for Halloween but you didn't realize just how adorable he'd look in it.

"Awww Kiku!" you wrapped your arms around your boyfriend, his body flinched. "(y-y-y-y/n) what have I told you a-a-about randomly hugging me." He whimpered. You giggled your boyfriend shyness was just so adorable sometimes. Other times it would be rather annoying.

"Really Kiku we've been dating for three years and you still get flustered from me hugging you." you asked rising an eyebrow as his face got increasingly red. Sometimes you worried about him…you felt bad for Kiku what if he marries a girl who was big on hugs and kisses?

**_Not that you'd hand over Kiku over to anyone_**. You were dressed in a western style outfit exposing your breast and Kiku found it hard to take his eyes off that '_area_'. Both you and your step sister dressed in similar outfits and Francis had done a wonderful job with your hair.

You hugged his arm happily as he sat in the car fiddling with his hands. "I-I hear that there going to do a dance competition this year." He weakly smiled _he didn't mean to act this way and he rather enjoyed you hugging him too._

"Yeah my sister was talking about how she and Francis were gonna enter in the ball room part. You know Kiku you should enter too! You're Japanese style dancing is simply beautiful!" you said while your finger rolled in circles on his chest.

"W-what." He gasped "Oh don't 'what' me I've seen you dance. I really think you should enter it." You said smiling up at him. He pouted for a moment before sighing "Why do I have a feeling that you'll just sign me up even if I say no."

"He he you got that right." You answered as the car stopped. Kiku blushed as you shuffled passed him to get out of the car. You held out your hand towards your Japanese man and smiled he sighed and took it, that's when you noticed his ears moved…well Japan was known for some crazy stuff.

"So will you dance?" you asked "Only…for you be-because you asked." He answered swallowing.

"YOU ARE NOT A PIRATE ARTHUR STOP SAYING ARGH! GIVE ME THAT DAMN SWORD!" You saw one of your class-mates shot past you "ARGHHHH THAT'S CAPTION KIRKLAND YOU LASSIE AND YOU'LL HAVE TO PRAY IT FROM MY COLD DEAD HANDS!"

"T-Toni please stop carrying around a weapon." Another girl sighed as Antonio walked passed you and Kiku with an axe "If I ran into that bastard Arthur lassie I need to be prepared!" he said frowning the girl sighed.

"Hey Kiku."

"Yes (y/n)."

"Do you just wanna go ditch this dance and go to the anime party that we were invited to?" you asked "**Yes**!" You laughed as he quickly started pulling you away towards the comic store's party.


	5. Lovino Vargas

"Taddaaa! What do you think Lovino?" you asked appearing form the doors, god why did he date you? **That was a very good question because you were just flat out insane**. Well you weren't insane but that didn't stop your boyfriend from thinking that.

Your boyfriend twitched you swayed your hips from side to side with a very proud look on your face. "_I think you're not going out in public with **that** mini skirt and **that** tight shirt_." He growled you pouted and placed your hands on your hips.

"Eh but it sways so nicely." You said moving your hips side to side. Lovino was a senior and you were his girlfriend who happened to be home schooled up until your first year of high school which was two years ago and you were desperately trying to get out of going to the Halloween Party at the Academy.

You're reasoning was actually sound in your opinion. You're more prefect, beautiful, talented twin sister would be there and unlike your boyfriend and his brother you and your sister didn't get along. **_She was after Lovino_**.

"C'mon babe get dressed." Lovino was a handsome Italian man with dark brown hair and had a darker completion, green eyes, and a long curl on the right side of his head. You never touched it before because whenever you tired-even when he was sleeping he managed to stop you.

"Why can't I just go like this, _honey_?" you purred. Lovino sighed "If you don't change we're not going anywhere at all!" he pouted. "Alright!" you said sitting on the sofa. That's when your boyfriend understood.

"Wait a second (y/n)! This was your plan along right! To get out of going to party!" you smirked grabbing Lovino by his collar. "What ya gonna do about it."


	6. Feliciano Vargas

**_To be completely honest_** you were sometimes jealous of your boyfriend's relationship with his brother. The Italian man with short brown hair, a curl on the left side of his head that you dared never to touch…never again, and brown eyes smiled brightly towards his girlfriend; you.

"Veh~ (y/n), why don't you want to go to the dance with me?" Feliciano pouted slightly. You turned from your book and glanced over at him and smiled "Sweetie it's not like I don't want to go with you." you said his face light up "I just don't have anything to wear." You said turning your attention back at your T.V.

The Italian quite didn't get it. You had plenty of clothes ones that you wore to school and _ones that you wore just for him_. He pouted again and lifted your face so that you could see him "I wanna go bella." He frowned.

"…I don't have anything suitable Feliciano and any of the customs I have aren't school appropriate, sweetie." You tried to sway him away from the stupid school dance. However Feliciano wasn't going to give up easily.

"I have something you can wear bella!" he cooed. You looked up into his eyes and you knew he wasn't going to just drop it "Alright Feliciano go get whatever it is." You sighed. You and Feliciano had been living together since you began to sleep together-over a year ago. He had his own area of the house where his stuff was and you hand yours.

Within a moments he shuffled back with an old looking box. He sat beside you and opened the lid "Here it is, veh~" he giggled, you as you glanced over expecting some simple dress you actually coughed on your drink as he took an elaborate dress out.

"W-where h-how are you able to afford that?" you gasped Feliciano smiled down at you "That's not important, bella." He answered slightly dusting it off-gosh the thing looked old. Feliciano was lacing the corset "D-don't make it too tight!" you hissed.

"Sorry." He mumbled, oh you in the sight of this dress was going to be so worth it. "Okay now hold up your arms." He smiled you did as he said and he skillfully slipped the dress on you. He stepped back and nodded "Just as I thought." He smiled.

"Huh?"

Something in his eyes changed the same eyes that appeared when you pulled his ahoge. Your face flushed as he stood over you and put his leg between yours "Hey…(y/n) let's skip the dance I just thought of something else I wanna do."


	7. Matthew Williams

**_You didn't understand why people didn't notice your boyfriend. _**Your eyes settled on a man with wavy hair, sometimes if it caught the light right it looked two toned with a lighter blond on top and more of an orange shade on the bottom and tips of his hair, a long slightly curled ahoge, and beautiful violet eyes.

"Come on Matthew." You slightly pouted putting the covers from your Canadian boyfriend's head. His eyes opened and he pouted right back at you "Everyone won't notice me (y/n) what's the point in going?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"So am I '_everyone_' Matty?" you asked his nose crunched up cutely as you called him by your nickname for him. Honestly Matthew thought you deserved someone better someone like his older brother and yet here you were with the Canadian you'd think having a girlfriend would boost his ego just a bit.

You were already wearing your custom, a cat girl with such cut fluffy ears and a long fluffy tail. Mathew swallowed thickly…he must not…touch or else you'll find someone way to get him into his custom.

However it was no use and soon enough he was rubbing his face against the tail. You giggled and as he looked up you had his custom in hand. "he he he you are going _M-a-t-t-h-e-w_." you sang slowly the Canadian backed up as you cornered him into a wall**. To Matthew you were scarier than Alfred was with that chainsaw**! You cased him down for twenty minutes until you finally got him into his costume.

"J-Just because I have the costume on doesn't mean I'm going!" he protested. That's when you looked at him with _those _eyes the eyes that you gave him when you wanted for him to take you out somewhere, when you wanted a cuddle, mainly for anything. Matthew swallowed thickly you were all on fours walking up to him "Pleeeeeeeeeeeease Matty!" you wined.

"Wh-why would you want to go with me anyway?" he mumbled "One. You can dance your brother can't." so you did consider taking Alfred his eyes narrowed in annoyance "Two. You're brother gets on my blood nerves!" he'd almost forgotten that little detail and his eyes softened up "and three….you're my boyfriend and I want you to come with me! I could give a damn if people notice us or not because I'll always notice you." you smiled up at him.

Matthew sighed and squatted in front of you "Alright I'll go for you." he lightly kissed your forehead "yay!" you wrapped your arms around him knocking him over.

In the limo Alfred sat with his date "So why did you change your mind Matty?" he asked, Matthew sighed in annoyance apparently his brother grown accustom to calling him Matty like you. "I came because of (y/n)."

"what, I didn't hear you! Isn't she just great my date?!" That's when you slapped Alfred upside the head "Stop ignoring your brother before I do something worse." You sat back down by Matthew and he chuckled.

"I was just joking." Alfred said rubbing his head; **he hoped you never became his sister in law**.

-a few years later-

"**ALFRED WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TEACHING MILO THAT**?!" Matthew glanced up from his newspaper as his wife took the three year old boy with the same hair as his daddy. Alfred's worse fear came true, Matthew asked you to marry him that very night.

You held your son on your hip as you held a house shoe and threw it at his uncle. The Canadian chuckled as his brother fled behind his own wife holding their one year old daughter. "Protect me!" he wined.

She sighed "Alfred darling you shouldn't teach Milo how to play call of duty at three."

"But he's freaking awesome at it! His shooting skills are awesome-ow!" you were tossing a knife this time "You wanna learn where Milo learned how to shot and throw? If not SIT down." Quickly Alfred sat down.

"Your wife is insane Matty." He whispered towards his brother "Yes I know however that's one of her best qualities…_keeps things interesting_."


	8. Feliks Łukasiewicz

"**_No you for the last time you are not going dressed a woman!_**" You growled at your boyfriend and yet here he was your boyfriend, Feliks, dressed like a woman! He had shoulder length-blond hair and green eyes.

"I'm supposed to be the woman in the relationship!" you pouted your boyfriend snickered and swayed his hips to one side-just to annoy you. "Oh sweetie you can be the man in our relationship." He smiled.

"B-but you're the one with the dick!" you said pointing at him "tsk. tsk. tsk. You're thinking inside the box darling not outside." He said holding up the matching custom to his princess one.

"No! I wore a guy's custom last year! You promised!" you through up your hands. Feliks titled his head to the side "Did I?" he wondered. _This guy…_sometimes you wondered why you were in this gender confused relationship.

Then you remembered despite how Feliks might dress you actually loved him. You sighed realizing getting him out of that dress would be near impossible you grumbled grabbing the custom from him "Fine I'll dress in the male's custom."

"Thanks babe!' he giggled you narrowed your eyes on him. "Next year you're dressing as the guy!" you said poking him in the chest. He smiled and nodded as you went off to your room to get dress. Feliks sighed, he was always getting crap from other guys saying that you were too good for someone like him and perhaps they were right.

A few minutes later you came walking out in a prince outfit "Okay let's go." You said holding out your hand smiling.

"…why…did you agree to date me? It wasn't out of pity right?" he asked suddenly "Eh? Of course not! Are they bulling you!" you scowled normally when the other boys bothered him you'd protect your Feliks.

"N-no…" he mumbled you grabbed his shoulders. "I love you Feliks. I don't care if you dress like a girl most of the time, I'm kinda jealous because you can pull off looks I couldn't! You're the best shopping buddy too and unlike the normal boyfriend you can understand why things for girls takes so long!" you went on listing other things that were great about dating him.

Feliks face flushed red and he looked down "…I-I'll wear the prince's outfit this once." You giggled "No, it's actually comfy and if anyone says something to you I'll bust their faces in…oh my god I am the man in the relationship!"

"You just realized that (y/n)?" he chuckled.


	9. Kitsune (Fox) Wang Yao

He didn't get why you loved Halloween so much. The Chinese man with brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail and brown eyes sighed as you shuffled through the packages. "(y/n) we shouldn't be in the human realm for this long, aru." He grumbled.

"Oh hush, your disguise is holding up Yao." You said turning towards your annoyed long term boyfriend Wang Yao. You were a Kitsune one however you weren't Japanese or Chinese in fact Yao had no idea what type of Kitsune you were only that you were one. Love didn't matter to Yao's father only that you were from the family of pure blooded Kitsune who didn't take their bloodline with human blood when Yao's father the Emperor learned that you were pure blooded you became a suitable mate for his oldest son.

However you and Yao had yet to become "mates" and it wasn't from the lack of trying either! Your boyfriend often would dodge the act of sex way one or another. You pulled out a bunny costume "What do you think about this one, Yao!"

"…I think you're not going to wear that, aru." He answered huffing folding his arms. You looked at the bunny suite and back at his serious response puffing out your checks you put it back and pulled out a cat girl one next "What about this one, nya?" you giggled.

"…do you really need me to answer, aru?" he asked twitching. Then your lips curled up into a smirk he gave you a questionable look as you went into the dressing room. He wanted there tapping his foot "I see you're suck shopping too huh buddy?" A man asked.

"Every year, aru. I don't understand what she sees in these…_outfits_." He answered "and if she really wanted candy I could just buy it for her, aru." He added.

"How about this one?" Hearing your voice Yao's eyes went wide "(Y-y-y-y/n) w-w-wait are you thinking, aru!?" he nearly shouted. Here you were smirking with your fox tail and ears out. you innocently titled your head to the side. A man whistled "Nice custom, lassie."

Wait…they thought it was a custom? The man who was talking to Yao's jaw dropped. "You're one lucky dog, buddie."

"…Lucky yes, a dog no, aru." He swallowed. Soon enough you had a crowd of people asking the clerks for the same "outfit" that you had. Your boyfriend sighed and grabbed you slipping skillfully out of the store the moment you went back to your disguise.

On the way home, carrying you piggy back style, Yao started to wonder just why you loved this human holiday. "(y/n) I have a question, aru."

"Hmm?"

"Why do you love this Halloween so much, aru?"a"Because it's the one time in the year where I can walk around the human's realm without hiding who I actually am." You answered giggling. "You are a very strange girl, aru." He huffed as you crossed over into the yōkai world.

-Later-

"Oh Yao~"

"What, aru? I'm a bit busy at the m-m-(Y/N) I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO BUY THAT BUNNY SUITE!" Yao jumped up "Eh if you really want me to take if off you'll have to catch me." You said running off.

"**(y/n) get back here, aru!**"


	10. (Hong Kong) Leon

(Question: Is Hong Kong Chinese or not O_O im confused ;A;)

Sometimes you thought that your boyfriend was too good for you. Your eyes fell on a young man with choppy brown hair that came down to his jaw, light brown eyes and thick eyebrows. His name was Leon and you had grown up with him. He was your best friend and now he was your boyfriend.

_He was sleeping so soundly_. Leon was a popular singer in the Asians countries and was becoming popular in the Americas and Europe. Lately his job had been becoming so busy that he often had to take a rain check on your dates which he felt guilty for. You ran your fingers through his silk hair.

**_It had to be a sin for a man to look this good. _** Slowly your boyfriend's eyes fluttered open, perhaps your favorite part of the morning when you wake up before him was when he woke up and he got this adorable blank look on his face as he starred at whatever direction, this time it happened to be a wall.

Then he turned is head and a smile crossed his lips "Good morning." He hummed pulling you closer to his body "Good morning, Leon did you sleep well?" you asked as his lips left a few kisses on your neck. "I can't complain." He mumbled.

"Do you have any work today?" you asked. You hated every time he called and said he couldn't make it, honestly it made you look like a fool at restaurants when you were stilling dressed up alone waiting for a man who never came.

"I shouldn't." he answered his eyes narrowed; he knew this had to be hard on you. Sometimes he would get gone for months on ends-but dust was the life of a singer and you didn't question it-_or at least he thought you didn't_. He thought you were content the way your life was, oh was he so wrong.

You swung your legs out of the bed and stood up. "I need to go out, Leon. Maybe we could go get some lunch together later." You asked your boyfriend smiled "Yeah." He loved watching you cook him meals, he love the way you smiled at him, the way you worried over little things. Yet lately there was something in your eyes…**_doubt_**. Leon told himself not to think too much about it and he shuffled through things while you were out, a notebook fell down and what appeared to be song lyrics. Normally he wouldn't look at anything that you didn't give him permission to however you wrote some of his best songs and so he thought maybe this was his new single you were working on for him.

The moment his eyes saw the words his eyes widened. Inside where indeed songs however they weren't meant for Leon, he flipped through the notebook and found one. "Why aren't you here?" he mumbled.

He swallowed and realized that these were all written either when he took a rain check, or he went on tour. _He never asked you if you wanted to go on the tours with him he just assumed that you wouldn't want to go because you hated traveling. _ When he heard the door open quickly the shoved the book back.

"Eh, Leon what are you doing?" you asked, his chest ached and he turned around "I was looking for my lyric book but another fell down…" you cocked an eyebrow and placed the bags down on the kitchen floor.

"Eh I thought you were going to use that famous song writer guy for your new single." You giggled "…that was the plain." He said. Leon was never good at keeping secrets from you and you could tell when he was hiding something-just like now.

"Leon…" you folded your arms "**I-I didn't mean to but I-I saw your songs!**" he shouted. "I-Im sorry for not realizing just how unhappy you are…"

"I'm not happy…true sometimes I get angry because you're away for so long. I wrote those songs because it helps me vent." You cupped his face Leon closed his eyes and placed his hands over yours. "…Knowing that you'll be here at home waiting for me with open arms is the only reason I'm able to make it through most of my tours…but I'm tired of going weeks and months without your touch." He whimpered.

"L-Leon what are you saying?" Dear lord he was going to break up with you over a notebook? "Which is why…the next time I get a tour or even if I have to go out of town I want you by my side! I don't care if it's only a few days or a year…"

"So you want me to go on tour with you?" you asked he nodded "Sure!" he sighed in relief. "I love you." he smiled.

"Yes I know...and I love you too." you giggled.


	11. Pirate Gilbert Beilschmidt (Request)

**_Why the hell were you dating this self-aborted idiot_**? Your eyes widen into tiny dots as a Prussian man with platinum blond hair with asymmetrical bands and the most beautiful red eyes spun you around the room.

"Kesesese! How does it feel (y/n) knowing you're dating the awesome me?" he asked putting you down on the sofa attacking your lips. "I think you need to take of that hat! Give me back my old boyfriend!" You wined.

The moment Gilbert put on this dusty old hat his personally became more…Gilbert-like even more than normal. "Mr. Beilschmidt no PDA in school!" a teacher hissed as Gilbert locked lips with you again. He growled biting the bottom of your lip with his hands snaked their way up your thighs. Gilbert normally was like this put not this _aggressive_. You could feel a moan building up in your throat as his thumbs moved in circler motions as his long trailed its way up your neck.

"Mr. Beilschmidt! Do you want dentation for a week!?" The teacher growled as your legs turned into jello-oh yes you remembered why you dated the self-aborted man. He was the only man who knew how to make you moan and make you actually want to cuddle and all that stuff.

"That's Caption Beilschmidt to you!" Your boyfriend spun around but held you by the waist still and pointed the teacher in the chest "_peasant_!" he added.

"Um sir…Gilbert." He shot you a look "I mean **Caption** Beilschmidt graduated already so you can't really do anything to him." You said.

"Yes but I can you." the teacher grinned you swallowed thickly "Caption Beilschmidt h-how about we just dance for right now." You asked wanting to keep your school record perfect.

"Kesesese, I guess lassie. _For you I won't gut the pig_." He answered. It was in this moment that you noticed that Gilbert had said the awesome me since after he started acting like this.

"I'll like that very much I need him to pass my Algebra class." You said pulling as far as you could from your Algebra teacher. Once a slow dance started playing Gilbert took the lead-you had no idea that he was this good at dancing.

"Caption you dance so well." you asked sweetly the Prussian man chuckled as he twirled you. Why did he feel so draw to you? Maybe in the future you were something important to him. He assumed that you didn't know the moment that hat touched his head his future and past souls switched and it could only happen once a year. The day just happened to fall on Halloween this year.

"Argh, there you are you tomato eating bastard!" a voice growled Gilbert crimson eyes flashed from you to Antonio and Arthur glaring at each other. "Si, here I am and must you use such words in front of the senorita?" Antonio asked grinning.

"MO! DAMNIT ARTHUR YOU ARE NOT A PIRATE!" you watched as his girlfriend through up her arms "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU LASSIE CALL ME CAPTION KIRKLAND!" He shouted back at her.

Gilbert snorted and started to ignore them as he guided you through the dance. So it wasn't just your boyfriend acting strange. "Do you like being with me?" he asked suddenly you looked over at Gilbert what you didn't know was that he wanted to make sure that his future self was screwing it up with you.

"What's with the serious face? You know I love you…sure you're a bit demand and childish but if you weren't that you wouldn't be my Gilly." You answered you felt his hand on your waist tighten. "That's all I need to know." He smiled warmly.

Once the song stopped he took off his hat and leant forward using it as cover as your lips met. When his lips parted from yours he smiled "No matter how stupid I get." He brought your hand up to his lips and pressed them against your knuckles. Then he looked up at you lovingly "Stay by my side, it'll be worth it."

"…your talking like im gonna leave you one day." You frowned he only smiled. "I just don't want to lose you. The awesome me couldn't live without you." he grinned. _Ah, your normal boyfriend was back…_which meant.

"Hey Gilly wanna go back to our place?" you asked smirking. You didn't need to ask him twice and within a matter of seconds you both were on the way to the apartment.

**_-Later- _**

"Hey (y/n)." you turned over looking at your boyfriend. "What sweetie?" you asked circling your finger on his exposed chest. "The awesome me demands that you become my awesome wife!"


	12. Ludwig Beilschmidt

I'll admit I had some trouble writing for Germany :/

**Your favorite holiday had to be Halloween. **There was just something about it that you loved other than the free candy and dressing up.

"Come on Ludwig." You wrapped your arms around your boyfriend's arm "Nein." The sleek back blonde haired blue eyed man growled. Your boyfriend was none other than the rule obeying class president and currently you were trying to get him to go to dance.

**People wondered why you both were dating after all you both were polar opposites. **While Ludwig was a stern all too serious man who always obeyed the rules while you were a fun loving person who often found herself in trouble.

Ludwig had agreed to go to the part with you after multiple times of you asking him. You were little red riding hood while he was the big bad wolf. Perhaps you he should have been little red riding hood instead…

You puffed out your cheeks and your eyes flickered to Gilbert. You walked over to him "Dance with me!" your boyfriend's older brother grinned "Kesesese of course…is Ludwig ignoring poor (y/n)?" he asked taking your hand.

"Yes! He is…poor little me just wants to dance with her big bad wolf." You sniffed Gilbert chuckled as his crimson eyes flickered towards his brother with a stern look on his face.

"**You know you should just dump Ludwig and date me**." Gilbert said rather loudly. You could feel Ludwig's eyes narrow on his brother as he placed his hand on your waist. Within a matter of seconds Ludwig was cutting in between you two.

"Fine I'll dance." He grumbled you giggled "I thought that might get you in the mood." You answered shyly. The German sighed as he twirled you around "Seriously why does it take me going to Gilbert just get one little dance from you?" you asked.

You felt Gilbert grab you from his brother's hand and started dancing with you "Because he's get jealous when you're with me." He answered with a smirk. Ludwig growled snatching you by the waist "You have your own girlfriend go dance with her and stop trying to steal mine."

"Kesesese I don't want (y/n)…well maybe as a sister in law." Gilbert chuckled. You heard Ludwig mutter something as he turned you around. He has a slight blush on his cheeks. "Awww Ludwig are you blushing?" you giggled.

"N-N0!"

"Buhahahahaha my little brother is blushing!"

"GILBERT SHUT UP!"


	13. (Norway) Lukas Bondevik

I got the names from the Hetalia wiki answers

"Damnit I'm gonna kill Mathias!" you growled as you slammed the freezer door shut.

"What did he do now (y/n)?" your eyes flickered on a man with short light blond hair with dull blue eyes and a Nordic Cross barrette in his hair, dressed up as a "Pirate? I heard that Gilbert, Toni, and Arthur were dressing up as pirates. Anyway he **ate **my ice-cream." You said.

Your boyfriend Lukas Bondevik shrugged "Pirates are supposedly popular." He answered opening up the freezer to make sure you're your frosty treat didn't get pushed back. _It appeared this time Mathias did eat your ice-cream_. You straightened out his collar and smiled "well you make one hell of a handsome pirate." You giggled.

"Ah…thank you." You had been dating the Nordic for almost a year now and the only down side to dating Lukas was…the other members of the household. Berwald wasn't that bad and Tino was like a little brother you never had. However….Mathias and Emil were a different story.

"Call me 'Oniichan' you promised."

"I don't recall such a thing! Go hang on your girlfriend idiot!" a voice growled. This is what you hated the most about living with the Nodrics Emil and Lukas's big brother feuds that they got into.

"Not tonight!" you grabbed Lukas by the arm pulling him off Emil. Lukas glanced to the side seeing you puffing out your checks. "We have a party to get to and I refuse to be the last couple there because you and Emil are fighting over him calling you big brother!"

"Isn't it stupid?" Emil asked "Actually no it's not. I love with Tino calls me Oneechan. I totally understand where Lukas is coming from." Your boyfriend nodded his head in agreement.

"Even you (y/n)…he got you mind-controlled doesn't he?" Emil mumbled. "Why don't you call me Onee-chan?"

"…GHA NOT YOU TOO!"

"C'mon Emil just one little time!"

"NO!"

"It's not that hard O-n-e-e and c-h-a-n!"

"HELL NO!"

"How about Oniichan!"

"NOW YOUR NOT MAKING ANY SENSE LIKE LUKAS!"

-later-

You snuggled up against Lukas; you both shared the same room ever since Mathias tried playing pranks on you. Your Nordic opened one eye and smiled "I'll have to admit teasing Emil is fun." You giggled.

"…I seriously want him to call me Onii-chan." He mumbled "Oh in know Lukas." You took out a recorder and pushed play "ONIICHAN! Oniichan!" Emil's voice came out. Lukas's eyes lit up as he took the recorder.

"Isn't this from earlier tonight? When he was yelling at you ONIICHAN! Oniichan! STOP ASKING ME TO CALL YOU ONIICHAN (Y/N)!"

"There is always a method to my madness." He kissed your cheek smiling he put the recorder in a drawer and snuggled up against you. About ten minutes later he woke up you "Call me master."

"…Don't even start Lukas."

"Yes ma'am."


	14. Heracles Karpusi

You really did have the best relationship with your Greek boyfriend Heracles Karpusi. There was something about your boyfriend that made him…_special_. Your tired orbs settled on a sleeping man with brown hair and when he was awake his beautiful green eyes showed. His skin tone was between fair and olive, Heracles was truly a handsome man. His beauty wasn't normal either if Heracles wanted he could have any women in the world-_and he choice you_.

Heracles turned around and his arm wrapped around your slender waist pulling you closer to his naked body. **_You swore this man had to be a sex god_****. **It didn't matter if you wanted it or not he found some bloody way to make you crave his body and it was scary how long he could go on.

You reached out grabbing your i-phone seeing that your friend had texted you.

**Hey are you and Heracles coming to the Halloween Party tonight? **

_I don't think so…Heracles wanted to go hang out with Kiku or something. So it'll just be me I think. _

**Awww, that's a pity. So what are you dressed up as this year? Please, please don't tell me it's a cat again. **

You giggled as your eyes flickered towards the man beside you softly snoring. Last year you had dressed up as a cat for him but this year you weren't going to be his favorite animal.

_You'll be pleased to know I'm not going to be a cat; I'm going to dress up as one of my ancestors. You know I'm related to royalty right? Well my uncle sent me one of her dresses and I'm going in that. _

**I'm looking forward to it, your highness. I g2g Alfred is at the door to take me shopping! **

You turned off the phone and put it on the counter. When you lent up you felt a strong arm pull you back down "Where are you going?" a tried voice mumbled.

"I have things to do Heracles." You said sweetly. The Greek made this little cute noise as he lent up and held out his hand to block the sunlight from hitting his eyes until he adjusted to the light.

As you went to get up he pulled you against his chest and rested his chin on your shoulder. "Why don't you just stay in bed with me?" he kissed the side of your neck. "Well tonight is the Halloween party and I want to go…there's a lot I need to get done before I go." You answered.

You felt your body shiver as Heracles rubbed circles on your thighs and you knew where this was going to lead to. Another five hour blissful love making session. You're surprised that your freshman boyfriend in collage didn't get you pregnant yet.

The Academy had a collage on the same grounds along with an elementary school. Thankfully you were a senior this year and your father planned for you take over the family restaurant-that was if your boyfriend didn't decide to propose to you.

You've been dating Heracles since he was a freshman in high school. However it was only recently that he and you had been living together. Your parents desperately wanted you to marry Heracles for some reason you didn't understand it.

"Not this time…please." You whimpered "We were up last night! My back is still sore!" you added. You could hear him sigh in defeat "Alright." He mumbled sadly.

You managed to get some clothes on rather quickly, you turned around "So are you going to spend Halloween with Kiku?" you asked "I'm not sure." He yawned as he buttoned his jeans. Your eyes narrowed slightly lately there was a another woman interested in your boyfriend.

His eyes widen as you kisses his lips. "I love you, a lot…you know that right?" you asked in a serious tone. "I love you to…is something bothering you?" he asked creasing your hair. You shook your head and rested your head against his chest.

-Later at the part-

"…I can't believe that the royal family would let someone not related to them borrow such an important outfit." Your history teacher gasped.

"Well…The king is my uncle." You said rubbing the back of your head. Your history teacher actually was Heracles step father however Heracles kept his first last name when his mother re-married.

"Wait you're a princess?" Alfred gasped. "Um…kinda I guess. My mom is a commoner so I'm not sure if that makes me one or not. I think my uncle said I was like the 18th in line for the throne…" you laughed.

"I could care less if she was a princess." A voice said behind you. A pair of arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you against them. "Because in my eyes she's a queen." You felt a pair of lips pressed against your ear.

"Heracles!" you spun around seeing your boyfriend actually dressed up smiling down at you. **_Actually he came because he wanted to keep the guys interested in you in check_**. He was dressed like an emperor of Greece and even had on the little leaf thing on his head.

"You actually came!" you beamed. "Yeah…" he mumbled as he rested his forehead against yours. "I have something important to ask you later…" he whispered. You spent the rest of the night wondering about what Heracles could want to tell you.

You didn't go home straight away instead he took you walking along the beach that was nearby. Suddenly he stopped causing you bump into his large wide back.

"Hey (y/n)…" you rubbed your noise as he turned around to face you. "I want you to become my wife." He said.

"W-wait…what" your eyes went wide as he took out a silver ring. "I want you to become my wife. I have since junior year…now that your eighteen I can finally ask you." he went on one knee.

"Will you please become my wife…I know I'm a difficult man to live with sometimes. However I love you more than anything. I can't imagine-uff!" Heracles fell back as you wrapped your arms around him laughing.

"Of course I want to marry you! What took you so long!?"


	15. (request) Feliciano Vargas

**_You hated history class _**what was so special about a bunch of dead people? The Italian man with short brown hair with a curl on the left side of his head, he preferred that you didn't touché his adorable curl, and brown eyes looked up from his book and starred at you with worriment.

"Veh~ What's'a wrong bella?" you glanced over at you boyfriend as he closed his book. You watched as he placed it on the coffee table and brought you into his arms. "I just don't understand any of this stuff!" you sighed leaning into your boyfriend's chest.  
"Eh, what do you mean?" You titled your head up so that you could see his beautiful face. It was amazing that such a sweet heart was completely in love with you. "History is'a easy!" he smiled you slightly tapped his head avoiding the curl.

"Owei…ah, that hurt." He sniffed "History is just so boring! You might be good at it but that doesn't mean I am!" you said turning around and resting your chin on his stomach. Feliciano quite didn't understand you sometimes-you lived in Italy one of the most beautiful historical places on earth!

"But'a Bella we're in'a Italy!" he pouted as his fingers played in your hair. "Italy is'a one of the most beautiful places on earth…" He added. You closed your eyes as he pulled the blanket over you both.

"So what do you suggest, Feliciano." You mused as you heard his heart beating steadily. The Italian thought for a moment before smiling "Let me'a show you how much'a fun history can be!" He finally answered.

When you didn't replay he looked at you funny "Veh~ She fell'a sleep." He sighed. Feliciano guess that his plan to woo you and make you fall in love with history would have to wait until tomorrow.

It wasn't long before you both were sleeping on the couch, slowly Ludwig opened the door to the apartment he and Feliciano shared his eyes darted to you bot sleeping on the sofa. One of Feliciano's arms was hanging down and he had his other arm draped over you.

"Veh…pastaaaaaaaaa."


	16. Ivan Braginski

**_*Using Google translate* _**

Moy tsvetok-My flower

Your boyfriend was perfect in very single way; however you had no idea just how violent he could get. _Well actually you had an idea of how violent Ivan Braginski could get_. After all today would mark the three years that he saved you from that robber.

His girlfriend was perfect in very single way; however he had no idea just how bad your temper could get. He thought that you were just a little girl who needed his protection he didn't expect falling in love with you but he was happy that he did. Ivan had only seen you angry to the point even he was scared of you.

The beige blond haired man with beautiful violet eyes glanced up as the door to his apartment unlocked and his beautiful girlfriend (y/n) (l/n) walked inside. You slammed the door behind you and dropped a rather large bag to the floor.

"Moy tsvetok?" Ivan looked at you confused as you sauntered over and sat down on the sofa. You didn't have to tell Ivan anything. Slowly he got up and locked the door back expecting for your poor excuse for a father to come bagging at his door.

"Do you want to talk about it Moy tsvetok?" _Oh dear god_ how you loved his thick Russian accent. "He's just a stupid man!" you growled. The stupid man in this case was your over bearing father. When you were six of your mother had ran off with some French man and moved to France leaving you with your father. Ever since you're father has assumed that you end up like your cheating mother.

"I get all the housework done before he gets home!" you folded your arms over your chest. Ivan didn't know much about housework. Growing up he had servants that did almost everything for him. Currently he still had a maid taking care of his apartment. "I forgot to unload the dishwasher and he totally flipped out on me!"

"…over dishes?" Ivan sat down and pulled the thick blanket over him and you. "Long story short he brought up my mom and I got kicked out of the house. I napped everything including my passport and other files."

"Well that's good, da? Are you planning on going anywhere?" He smiled. It was a little scary as if he thought you would actually leave anywhere without him. "I'm gonna hide out here." You answered snuggling into his side.

You were a very difficult and headstrong person but that was why Ivan loved you so much. The conversation ended and for a few minutes you laid there against Ivan starring to fall asleep. "Hey, Moy tsvetok." Your eyes fluttered open. You looked up at him a bit confused.

"You know that I'm originally from Russia, da?" he asked he looked hesitate about something. It wasn't like your strong boyfriend. "You mentioned it before." You answered tiredly. "My father has passed the family company to me and I have to return to Russia." Your eyes widen and you jerked up.

"**What**?"

"Moy tsvetok calm down." He gently smiled and stroked your hair. "you'll become one with mother Russia, da?" He said smiling. "What the hell does that mean!?" you exclaimed. Ivan's cheeks turned slightly pink. His first attempt didn't go quite as he planned it to go "Moy tsvetok..." Ivan took in a deep breath. "I want you to come back to Russia with me." His eyes were so serious.

"So we do we leave for this '_mother_' Russia." Ivan chuckled as he picked you up. Your lips were about to meet when there was a bagging at the door. You could hear the muffled screaming and shouting of your father's voice.

Ivan walked over bent down and picked up the bag while still holding you. "The car is waiting outback whenever we're ready to leave." He smiled. "What are we waiting for let's getting going!"


	17. (Denmark) Mathias

**Sometimes you wondered about your boyfriend**. Sure it was nice that he was youthful however Mathias could be very…_controlling_. Just like right now! Mathias and the other Nordics decided on being Pirates when you wanted to be something…other than a pirate for Halloween.

"Doesn't she make a good looking pirate!" Mathias beamed. You starred at yourself in a matching pirate outfit that Mathias was wearing. "…You do realize that a lot of people are already going as pirates?" you asked slightly annoyed.

"You are going as my cute first mate!" Mathias said putting his arm around your neck. "Don't you think you should ask (y/n) before you just decide like that?" Lukas asked as his girlfriend straightens his collar. "What are you talking about! (y/n) loves this idea don't you (y/n)!" Mathias grinned.

"…I don't want to go as a bloody pirate." You mumbled "Eh!? Why not?" Mathias exclaimed. You narrowed your eyes on him and tapped your foot. This is how most of your fights went…the only reason that you were able to stay with Mathias this one was because of one simple reason; **you won all the fights** most of the time you didn't even have to say anything.

Your eyes settled on the man with short wild blonde hair and black eyebrows with blue eyes. Mathias folded his arms and stomped his foot "I am not changing!" he puffed out his cheeks. Mathias acted childish around you however around other people he acted more…mature.

"Mathias." You frowned. He let out a sigh and walked to his room "Alright you win! You win! Just stop glaring at my head like you're gonna throw daggers!" Lukas looked over at you "Do you think you can teach me that…so I can get Emil to call me big brother?" he asked.

"It's a woman's secret weapon…of course I cant." You giggled "Hmmm I do make a good pirate. Sweetie you can stay dressed as a Pirate" Mathias walked out half naked frowning "Couldn't you have told me that sooner!"

"We're going to be late...hurry up and put your clothes back on!" You said walking over to him. "Actually...I have a much better idea." Your eyes widen as he pulled you into his room and locked the door.

-Later-

"Oniichan."

"No."

"Oniichan."

"Lukas leave me alone."

"Onee-chan."

"That makes no-!"

"JUST CALL HIM ONIICHAN ALREADY I CANT SLEEP WITH YOU TWO FIGHTING!" 


	18. (Request) Sadiq Adnan

"Sadiq…will you remove that stupid mask already?" You scowled at the rather tall man with olive-toned skin. He had brown eyes and brown hair with stubble on his chin. The tall man glanced over and grinned "Oh c'mon babe relax."

The man's name was Sadiq Adnan and not only was he your sister's history teacher he was your long term boyfriend. "We're supposed to be supervising the dance…" you grumbled. He chuckled as he began swaying you around the dance floor.

"Just because we're supervising the dance and making sure that the kiddies stay out of trouble doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves." Sadiq said. Your sister still taught it was awkward that you were dating her teacher, _if only she knew just how long you actually knew Sadiq_.

"Dude isn't that Mr. Adnan's girlfriend?" A student mumbled "How the hell did an old geezer like him get a babe like her?" Another added. Dating him certainly had its up and downs, ups being he was actually romantic and tried to plain things out and the only down side you could think of was how he would sometimes sneak into your room when he was _lonely. _

"…Don't call my sister a babe!" Your eyes flickered over towards your younger sister smacking someone over the head. "Ah I feel bad for you…you're teacher is sleeping with your sister. It's almost as bad as a teacher sleeping with your parent." A girl patted her on the back.

At first it worried you what she taught however you weren't going to sacrifices your own personal happiness just to make her feel more comfortable. "I mean it must be really awkward in the morning and you see your teacher!" The girl added.

Your sister rolled her eyes "Living with him isn't that bad. I just wished they wouldn't be so load all the time."

"OMG! Your telling me they do **that**?"

"OMG! Of course he helps with the cleaning. He's living in the house as well. What the hell did you think I was talking about?"

"One second Babe." He stopped dancing with you for a moment. "**MR. JONES NO PDA! IF YOU REALLY WANNA TAP THAT OR WHATEVER YOU KIDS CALL INTERCORSE NOW DAYS WAIT TILL YOU GET HOME!**"

-Later-

"Did you really have to yell out intercourse?" You asked as Sadiq closed the car door. "I think it was worth it…you should have seen Alfred's face." Your sister snickered.

"How else am I supposed to know they understand what I'm talking about (y/n)?" Sadiq asked as he turned on the car. "I'm pretty sure they would have understood with just tap that."

"…Away do you wanna tap this babe?" Sadiq grinned.


	19. (Request for Rhiannon) Matthew Williams

**Nearly one hundred years ago it wasn't normal for a human to have animalist traits and just sixty ago it wasn't normal for a 'human' to be in a relationship with a person with animalist traits. **Matthew Williams was very happy that he was in the time that he was, a time where is love for his precious (y/n) could be accepted. The 'humans' had come up for many terms for the different bred of the animalist race and he was part of the Neko grouping. Matthew's ears and tail had a one of the more uncommon fur colors among the Neko race-red.

Moonlight shun through the parted drapes as the Neko with blond wavy hair and violet colored eyes starred down slumbering girl. Growing up Matthew had always been a shy Neko and often forgotten or bullied by his older brother or other Neko yet (y/n) always noticed him even when he didn't want to be noticed. Needless to say this didn't help his already low self-esteem.

He stilled remembered the first day he met (y/n). Matthew had been forced into joining his older brother Alfred on a blind date with a Neko female. He was expecting another Neko who would be drooling over Alfred instead he found a human who became more interested in him than his normally popular brother. (Y/n) made him feel wanted and loved something that he lacked growing up. She made him feel protected, that nothing in the world could harm him as long as he held her heart. Matthew was very scared about losing his beloved also however she would always reassure him that he was the only man she thought or felt anything for.

"Hmmm…" Matthew softly purred as she turned slightly and snuggled against his chest. The one thing he loved to do was watch her sleeping. He loved how peaceful she looked while dreaming good dreams and if she ever had a nightmare well then he could comfort her like she always did for him. His eyes flickered to the clock just striking midnight; slowly he moved not to wake her up. "I guess I should get her into bed." He whispered.

Matthew put his arm under her legs and the other around her back and lifted her up and began walking towards the bed-room. He pushed the door opened from behind and easily stepped over the books lying on the floor. Matthew placed (y/n) on the bed and went over the covers himself and pulled them over him and (y/n).

One day Matthew wanted to return everything that she had done for him. He recalled her talking about a movie she wanted to see; perhaps he could take her to see it. Matthew new just one movie couldn't atone for everything she did but he'll worry about that latter. For now all he wanted to do was feel her in his arms and breathe in her scent.

"Good night (y/n). I love you."


End file.
